Seconde Chance
by EmmAngel240
Summary: Résumé : L'action se situe six mois après le dernier épisode de la saison 2. Je ne tiens donc pas compte de la saison 3. Et si Ianto Jones offrait au Capitaine John Hart une seconde chance.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamer**:Les personnages présent dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur créateur. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire. Je l'ai écrite pour le fun**  
><strong>

**Prologue** : _S'échapper de Zagarion_

**Bande son** "**Carnival Of Rust**" **by Poets Of The Fall**

A des milliers de kilomètres de la planète Terre, quelque part dans la constellation de Zion, un homme tentait désespérément d'échapper à son destin. La pluie s'abattait avec fureur sur le feuillage des arbres et les haillons imbibés d'eau qui lui servaient de vêtements commençaient à critiquement faire baisser la température de son organisme.

Frigorifié, il éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à se frayer un passage à travers l'épaisse végétation qui recouvrait les tortueux sentiers qui sillonnaient la forêt. Les innombrables plantes épineuses qui jonchaient le sol écorchaient sournoisement ses pieds dénudés et son pauvre corps meurtri par les inavouables supplices qui lui avaient été infligés au court de ces six derniers mois le faisait atrocement souffrir.

Toutefois, s'il voulait avoir une infime chance de survivre à cet enfer, il n'avait malheureusement d'autre choix que de faire abstraction de l'insoutenable douleur qui l'étreignait et de continuer à courir aussi vite que ses jambes vacillantes le lui permettaient.

Mais voilà, la horde de barbare qui le pourchassait gagnait petit à petit du terrain...Sa cage thoracique, on ne peut plus comprimée par la terreur que lui inspirait la simple idée d'être de nouveau capturé, puis reconduit dans les appartements privés de Zagar, refusait obstinément de se soulever au même rythme que sa respiration saccadé. Tant et si bien qu'il avait par moment l'oppressante sensation de suffoquer.

Les battements de son coeur résonnaient en un puissant écho au chant macabre des cors de chasse que le vent glacial portait jusqu'à ses oreilles et la poussière collée à son visage lui brûlait tellement les yeux que ses paupières lourdes de chagrin ne parvenaient plus à rester ouvertes.

La fin était proche...A bout de force, le frêle fugitif venait de malencontreusement s'embroncher à une racine. Le temps, cruel et destructeur, avait alors figé sa course. Etendu dans la boue, il savait à présent qu'il n'atteindrait jamais l'aire de stockage dans laquelle les mercenaires arrimaient leurs vaisseaux spatiaux lorsqu'ils arrivaient sur Zagarion.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à oublier tous ses rêves de liberté. Non...Il n'en avait pas le droit. Et tant pis si l'épilogue de l'histoire ne ressemblait pas à celui qu'il s'était imaginé. Il n'en pouvait plus...Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'essuyer une fois de plus le courroux de son tortionnaire avant de devoir encore et toujours se soumettre à son implacable volonté en écartant docilement les cuisses. A chaque fois qu'il avait tenté de se soustraire à sa misérable petite condition d'esclave, la punition avait sempiternellement été la même. Une centaine de coups de fouet inéluctablement suivi d'une avilissante démonstration de virilité sur la place publique. Aussi, en comparaison de se qui l'attendait derrière les enceintes du palais , la mort lui semblait être une bien douce délivrance.

Perdu dans les méandres de son âme supplicié, il se sentait lentement sombrer dans les abîmes de l'inconscience. Il devait en finir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...Au prix d'un effort surhumain, ses mains tremblantes avaient fermement agrippées un morceau de bois qui ressemblait à si méprendre à un pieu et ses bras endoloris s'étaient fébrilement levés pour venir s'abattre avec la rage du désespoir sur sa poitrine.

Un hurlement, puis le néant. Un filet de sang s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres bleutées. Des murmures...Bientôt, le fragile souffle de vie qui l'animait, s'envolerait vers d'autre cieux...Et les ombres qui dansaient tout autour de lui disparaîtraient à jamais.

**A Suivre**...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 1** : _Bienvenue à Cardiff_

**Bande son "Requiem For A Dream" by Lux Aeterna & Clint Mansell **

Il devait être aux alentours de minuit, lorsque l'alarme de la faille avait bruyamment retenti au sein de la base. Depuis presque une semaine, les milliers de Weevils qui peuplaient les bas fonds de Cardiff remontaient simultanément à l'air libre pour se regrouper aux abords des docks. Toujours à la même heure. Puis, ils passaient la nuit à fixer le ciel jusqu'à l'aube naissante, avant de redescendre à nouveau dans les égouts.

Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose. Mais plus les jours passaient, plus le mystère qui entourait leur étrange comportement s'épaississait. Aucune victime n'avait été dénombrée. Aucune disparition signalée. Ils restaient juste là. Les yeux perdu dans l'immensité de l'espace. Tant et si bien que le Capitaine Harkness commençait à sérieusement envisager la possibilité qu' une force extraterrestre ne soit à l'origine de toute cette agitation.

La question était donc la suivante, comment la planète bleu allait-elle bien pouvoir se défendre si la menace Alien se confirmait ? Il devait être réaliste, l'humanité n'était pas encore prête à affronter pareil péril. Il se souvenait clairement de la façon dont le Maître* et son armée de Toclafanes* avaient semé le chaos partout dans le monde. Et il lui paraissait évident que l'armement nucléaire que tous les grands dirigeants de ce 21ème siècles tenaient à leur disposition ne suffirait pas à venir à bout d'une flotte entière de bâtiments ennemis.

Il se sentait si fatigué. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-il pas simplement profiter de la vie comme le commun des mortels ? Après tout, rien ne l'obligeait à jouer en permanence les super-héros. Sans compter que pour l'instant, aucun indice n'était venu étayer la thèse de l'invasion. Pourtant, le mauvais pressentiment qui étreignait son âme grandissait un peu plus à chaque nouvelle seconde qui s'écoulait sur le l'horloge du temps. Et la petite voix venu d'outre-tombe qui lui soufflait cruellement que très bientôt sa vie prendrait une toute nouvelle direction, refusait à présent de lui laisser le moindre instant de répit. Au point qu'il ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil.

Il s'apprêtait à se lever, lorsque l'adorable garçon blotti contre lui, avait ouvert en un sursaut d'effroi ses paupières close. Celui-ci semblait totalement désorienté. Son sang battait douloureusement dans ses tempes. De fiévreux frissons remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale et le cri strident de la sirène qui vibrait sur sa peau en sueur le mettait au supplice.

Foncièrement touché par la détresse manifeste qui obscurcissait ce regard qu'il aimait tant, Jack avait déposé un chaste baiser sur la bouche rose pâle qui s'offraient à lui, avant d'affectueusement glisser ses doigts dans cette chevelure brune qui lui donnait toujours la délicieuse impression de caresser de la soie.

-Jack...

-Je suis là Ianto. Tu as encore fait ce cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui...Cet homme dans la forêt...Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à voir son visage ?

-Peut-être parce que rien de tout cela n'est réel. Tu sais, avec toutes les épreuves que nous avons dû traverser ces derniers mois, il n'y aurait rien d'étonnant à ce que tous ces mauvais rêves ne soient que la manifestation de l'angoisse que tu éprouves à l'idée de perdre à nouveau des personnes que tu aimes.

-Comme Owen et Toshiko ? Tu as surement raison. Pourtant...

-Chut. N'y pense plus. Essaie de te rendormir, d'accord ?

-Mais l'alarme...Les Weevils. Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Ca ira. Et puis, je ne risque pas grand ne peux pas mourir, ne l'oublie pas.

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour aller te jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je viens avec toi.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas, dépêchons nous !

Les deux tourtereaux avaient alors quittés la chaleur du lit qui abritait depuis six mois déjà leur amour pour prestement revêtir les vêtements qu'ils avaient éparpillés un peu plus tôt dans la soirée aux quatre coins de la chambre. Puis, soucieux de ne pas commettre d'erreur, ils avait prudemment vérifier sur l'ordinateur central que les coordonnées de l'activation soient toujours les mêmes. C'est ainsi que, fort de leurs certitudes, ils avaient ensuite rejoint le garage dans lequel le Suv était stationné. L'immortel avait comme à son habitude pris place côté conducteur tandis que le Gallois s'installait sagement côté passager.

C'était devenu une sorte de rituel. Lorsqu'ils intervenaient en tête à tête sur le terrain, Ianto avait pris l'habitude de laisser son partenaire et mentor prendre le contrôle des opérations. Il ne discutait jamais ses ordres. Non...Tout comme lors de leurs ébats, il se contentait de suivre le mouvement. Tantôt actif, tantôt passif, il s'efforçait en permanence de répondre du mieux qu'il le pouvait à ses attentes.

Et sans vouloir se vanter, il avait la sensation de parfaitement y arriver. La preuve ! Comblé, le Capitaine redoublait d'attentions pour lui. Il lui offrait régulièrement des fleurs. L'emmenait dîner presque chaque soirs au restaurant. L'inviter très souvent au cinéma et il lui avait même promis un week-end en amoureux. Il avait vraiment tout pour être heureux. Alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi vide ? Perdu dans les dédales de son esprit tourmenté, il n'avait pas senti le moteur de la voiture s'arrêter.

-Ianto ? Ianto ! Est-ce que tu m'entends ! On est arrivés.

-Quoi...Oui, excuse-moi Jack. Les Weevils, regarde...On dirait qu'ils ont vu quelque chose.

-Effectivement. Si tu veux mon avis, ça n'annonce rien de bon.

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à ouvrir sa portière lorsque son compagnon l'avait délicatement empoigné pour le retenir.

-On ne bouge pas d'ici Ianto. Ils sont des milliers et nous ne sommes que deux. Alors patience.

-Comme tu voudras...

-Est-ce que c'est à lui que tu pensais ?

-Je ne comprends pas Jack. De qui veux tu parler ?

-Je parle de cet homme qui hante tes songes. Tout au long du trajet, tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées et je me demandais si c'est à lui que tu pensais ?

-Je croyais que mon esprit me jouait des tours...Aurais-tu changé d'avis ?

-Non. Mais raconte moi encore une fois.

-A quoi bon...Il court à travers la forêt. Il a peur et il souffre. De terrifiantes créatures mis-homme mi-lézard le poursuivent. Il est à bout de force. Il implore la grande faucheuse de le prendre en pitié...Mais je ne vois pas son visage. C'est tout.

-C'est tout...Ecoute, je te propose d'attendre encore un peu, histoire de voir ce qu'il se passe et puis je te raccompagne chez toi. Tu as besoin de te reposer. Ensuite, je reviendrais les observer.

-Non Jack ! Je ne veux pas !

-Je serais prudent. Je te promet de ne pas sortir de la voiture. Je continuerais à les surveiller de loin comme nous sommes en train de le faire. Est-ce que cela te conviens ?

-Oui, je crois.

Jack avait esquissé un léger sourire. La candeur qui émanait de son tendre ami le fascinait. Que deviendrait-il sans lui ? Il était l'ange d'amour qui l'avait extirpé de ses ténèbres pour le ramener à la lumière. Il l'aimait et la simple idée de le perdre l'anéantissait. Aussi, songeait-il que le moment était peut-être enfin venu de lui révéler la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Mais avant toute autre chose, il lui fallait absolument trouver la clef de cette énigme qui canalisait l'attention de toute son équipe. D'autant plus que les visions qui empoisonnaient l'existence de Ianto commençait à sérieusement l'inquiéter. Pourquoi cet individu qui lui envoyer des messages de détresse tenait-il tant à garder son identité secrète ? Que craignait-il au juste ? Des créature mi-humaines mi-reptiles...Il ne pouvait s'agir que de Zagarion.

Ce territoire maudit, tombé en des temps immémoriaux sous le joug d'un sinistre personnage issu d'une longue lignée de prédateurs, était une sorte de royaume chimérique reposant sur un système féodale dès plus archaïque dans lequel le Roi et sa cour évoluaient dans la plus indécente des opulence, tandis qu'à l'extérieur de l'enceinte du Palais, ses infortunés vassaux devaient mener un combat de tous les instant pour survivre.

Il avait tellement honte de lui ! Faire croire à son bien-aimé que tout cette histoire n'était rien de plus que le fruit de son imagination désordonnée...C'était minable ! Mais comment aurait-il pu lui avouer qu'il connaissait personnellement ce Seigneur de guerre qui régissait d'une poigne de fer cette plaque tournante du grand banditisme interplanétaire ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour que le pauvre bougre qui cherchait désespérément à entrer en contact avec eux ne soit pas parvenu à prendre la fuite. Car si par malheur il venait à atteindre la terre, alors ni Torchwood, ni Unit, ni personne d'autre ne pourrait empêcher Zagar de mettre à feu et à sang la galaxie pour le retrouver.

L'immortel, las d'attendre quelque chose qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais avait finalement remis le moteur du véhicule en marche. Le Gallois s'était assoupi et il était largement temps de le reconduire chez lui. Mais au moment même où il passait la marche arrière, un éclair lumineux avait embrasé le firmament. Un vaisseau lancé à pleine vitesse venait de franchir l'atmosphère pour allait s'abîmer en pleine mer. Sous la violence de l'impact, le sol s'était soudainement mis à trembler et le fracas de l'habitacle volant en éclat avait brutalement réveillé le dormeur.

-Oh mon dieu ! Est-ce que tu as vu ça ?

-Oui, j'ai vu...

-Jack...On dirait que quelqu'un vient de tomber à l'eau...Oh mon dieu ! C'est lui...On doit aller le secourir !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ianto ! J'appelle du renfort. On risque d'en avoir besoin...C'est un cauchemar !

-Mais...C'est lui Jack ! Je sais que c'est lui...Il va se noyer...Je suis désolé...Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire !

-Oh si tu peux ! Et crois moi, tu vas le faire !

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre...Je te demande pardon...Mais je dois le faire.

Dans un état second, Ianto avait extirpé de la poche de son pantalon un Taser afin d'électrocuter son vis-à-vis. Comme autrefois, il n'avait pas hésité à trahir sa confiance. Lisa*...Les battements de son coeur s'étaient brutalement accélérés. Parfois, il se détestait ! Mais il ressentait pour cet inconnu des choses qui le dépassaient. Et il voulait qu'il vive...Quel quand soit le prix à payer.

Jack, qui l'avait fermement emprisonné dans ses bras pour l'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable, s'était mollement affaissé contre son siège. Ses membres ne lui obéissaient plus et cette-fois-ci, il n'avait plus d'autre choix que d'assister, impuissant, à la lugubre tragédie qui se jouait devant lui. Tout était de sa faute...Il aurait dû lui faire confiance...Lui parler de cette partie de son existence qu'il maudissait...Ensemble, ils auraient pu trouver une solution. Mais il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Tous ces secrets...Son amant courait droit devant lui et à sa grande stupeur les congénères de Janet s'écartaient un a un sur son passage. C'était incroyable ! Puis plus rien...Les linceuls des ténèbres l'avaient enveloppé.

Le Gallois, sous l'emprise de cette indescriptible passion qui l'animait, s'était jeté sans réfléchir dans cet océan d'obscurité qui menaçait d'instamment engloutir la brindille faite de chair et de sang qui flottait à sa surface. Sur combien de mètres avait-il dû nager avant d'atteindre son objectif ? Il l'ignorait. Tout se qu'il savait, c'est qu' il se sentait au bord de l'apoplexie. Et que c'est avec un incommensurable soulagement qu'il avait fermement saisi le naufragé pour le ramener à lui.

Toutefois, le plus dur restait à faire. Il allait devoir se frayer un chemin à travers les débris de l'appareil qui l'entouraient, tout en prenant garde de ne pas lâcher son précieux colis . Il avait froid et le fait de ne pas sentir le souffle de ce dernier contre son épiderme l'angoissait au plus haut point. La douce clarté de la lune qui l'avait majestueusement accompagné durant son périple, venait de dignement tirer sa révérence, pour faire place à de sombres nuages. Bientôt, le ciel déverserait sa colère sur eux. Aussi, devait-il impérativement se ressaisir ! Le moment était on ne peut plus mal choisi pour céder à la panique. Oui...Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Il devait absolument se faire violence. Passer outre les doutes qui l'assaillaient. Car quoi qu'il arrive, il savait à présent que le destin de cet être aux traits si familier était intimement lié au sien. Tout comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais l'abandonner à son triste sort et ce, malgré la litanie de cruautés qu'il leur avait fait endurer six mois plus tôt.

A force de volonté, il avait finalement réussi à vaincre sa peur d'échouer dans son entreprise et c'est dans un ultime effort qu'il l'avait hissé John Hart sur le quai avant de s'extirper à son tour de la vaste étendu salée. Il s'apprêtait à aller chercher des couvertures pour le réchauffer lorsque ses pupilles azur s'étaient posées avec épouvante sur son visage livide.

-Il est mort.

-Quoi ! Non...

-Si Ianto...John est mort ! Et crois moi, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi.

-Mieux ! Tu trouves ça mieux ! Pour qui ! Pour toi Jack !

-Mais ouvre les yeux bon dieu ! Il ne nous aurait attiré que des ennuis. On va le renvoyer de là où il vient et éviter une guerre interstellaire. Alors, non Ianto ! Ce n'est pas seulement mieux pour moi, mais pour nous tous.

-Ferme-là Jack ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre...Plus rien à part les battements de son coeur. Aller reviens...Je t'en supplie reviens.

Totalement indifférent à la souffrance que son comportement engendrait chez son supérieur, l'agent Jones s'était agenouillé à côté du brun afin de positionné sa main droite sur son front et de lui pincer le nez. Sa main gauche, elle, placée sous son menton avait légèrement incliner sa tête en arrière. Puis il avait scrupuleusement appliqué les succinctes notions de ventilation artificielle et de massage cardiaque qu'on lui avait enseigné à son entrée dans l'organisation.

Mais hélas, rien n'y faisait. John ne donnait aucun signe de vie..."Reviens"...Il se sentait peu à peu perdre pieds. Le chagrin...Déconnecté de la réalité...La colère...Son point fermé s'était levé pour rageusement venir s'abattre sur la poitrine dépourvu de toute vie...Un fois...Deux fois...Trois fois...Dix fois..."Reviens "

Le Capitaine, médusé par l'horreur de la situation, avait senti sa gorge se nouer. Tout à l'heure, en recouvrant ses esprits, il s'était précipité à la rencontre de son subordonné en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Aussi, quelle n'avait pas était sa surprise lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé debout, absorbé par la contemplation de la silhouette étendu sur le béton froid. Les Weevils avaient désertés les lieux et désormais, seul le bruit de la pluie tombant sur les hangars du port venait rompre le lourd silence qui s'était installé entre-eux. Il devait en finir...Toute cette sordide mascarade n'avait que trop durée. En tout désespoir de cause, il s'était prudemment approché du Gallois pour le saisir par les épaules. Et comme il s'y attendait, sa réaction ne s'était pas faite attendre.

-Ne me touche pas !

-C'est trop tard Ianto ! Tu à fait tout ce que tu pouvais. Alors, par pitié...Viens avec moi.

-Fiche moi la paix ! Il n'est pas mort...Non ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas mort.

Ianto avait recommençait à frapper avec véhémence le corps inerte. "Reviens". Secoué par les sanglots qu'ils ne parvenaient plus à retenir, il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à correctement oxygéner ses poumons. "Reviens".Le favori du Suzerain...Il le voyait se débattre...Il entendait ses hurlements...Il sentait ses tissus se déchirer sous les assauts répétés de ce monstre de perversité qui prenait plaisir à aller et venir en lui. Tout était si clair qu'il en avait la nausée. Comment pourrait-il avoir envie de survivre à cela...A cette triste pensée, il avait cessé tous mouvements...A quoi bon s'acharner ! Il n'avait pas le droit de le condamner aux tourments éternels.

En guise d'adieux, ses lèvres brûlantes s'étaient éperdument posées sur les lèvres entrouvertes. Puis il l'avait possessivement enlacé afin de permettre à sa langue de s'unir pour la première et la dernière fois à sa docile moitié..C'est alors que l'impossible s'était produit.

John avait pris une profonde inspiration. Il était vivant et régurgitait péniblement toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé. Un murmure "Eye Candy". Terrorisé, il s'était accroché à sa chemise rouge avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

**A Suivre...**

***Maître** et **Toclafanes** : Voir la Saison 3 du **Doctor Who**

***Lisa** : Voir la Saison 1 "**Cyberwoman**" de **Torchwood**

* * *

><p>Une petite review^^<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous préciser que la première partie de ce chapitre contient des violences. D'autre part, j'ai pris le partie d'exploiter d'autres facettes de la personnalité de Jack. Je n'aime pas les héros lisses, sans peur et sans reproches. Par conséquent, ne m'en tenait pas rigueur. S'il vous plaît^^. Toutefois, je vous demande de ne pas vous fier aux apparences. Les choses ne sont pas toujours se qu'elles paraissent être. Voilà, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 <strong>: _Crimes et Châtiments (Partie 1)_

**Bande Son** "**It's All Over But The Crying**" **by Garbage**

Etait-il mort ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Les hommes tel que lui ne pouvaient prétendre au paradis. L'enfer ? Non, juste Torchwood.

Dix minutes...Cela faisait précisément dix minutes que John Hart avait réouvert ses paupières closes. Allongé sur l'étroite banquette qui meublait la sinistre cellule dans laquelle on l'avait enfermé, celui-ci tentait désespérément de ne pas céder à la panique qui commençait à sournoisement l'envahir. Que faisait-il ici ? Emprisonné dans cette partie de la base que Jack et son équipe réservaient habituellement aux monstres de foires qu'ils ramassaient dans les sombres ruelles de Cardiff ? Qu'avait-il donc fait de si terrible pour que le "grand" Capitaine Harkness ne le traite de la sorte ! Un flash...Le rythme de sa respiration s'était soudainement accéléré.

Zagarion...Il se revoyait en train de courir dans la forêt pour échapper aux reptiles humanoïdes de la Garde Royale. La pluie...Il avait froid. Le chant des cors de chasse...Affolé, il s'était pris les pieds dans une racine. La peur...Submergé par le tsunami d'horreurs qui lui revenait en mémoire, le contenu de son estomac venait de violemment se déverser sur le sol. Zagar...Son appendice dans sa bouche. La honte...Il entendait encore ses râles de plaisir. Cette immonde pourriture le dégoûtait ! Il aurait tellement voulu que toute cette traumatisante expérience ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar, mais hélas, les stigmates qui parsemaient sa peau n'étaient rien de plus que le triste reflet de la réalité. Aussi terrifiante soit-elle.

Ensuite, il n'était plus très sûr de lui...Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce profond baiser, certains de ses souvenirs se confondaient étrangement avec ceux de ce jeune garçon au visage séraphique...Il lui semblait vaguement avoir attenté à ses jours...Des ombres...De l'eau...Le néant. Et puis...Et puis, il le voyait lui. Dans cette tour en proie aux flammes, essayant de secourir cette femme cybernétique. Ianto Jones...C'est à l'abri de ses bras qu'il était inexplicablement revenu à la vie.

Il était complètement perdu...Son regard embué de craintes avait alors rapidement balayé cette pièce dans laquelle on le laissait croupir comme un moins que rien. Où était-il ? Son âme soeur...Un ricanement sinistre s'était échappé de sa gorge nouée. Son âme soeur ! Il déraillait. Personne ne l'avait jamais aimé. Pourquoi s'imaginait-il qu'aujourd'hui cela puisse changer ! De la pitié, voilà se qu'éprouvait "Eye Candy" à son égard. Rien de plus...Une perle salée était venu mourir à la commissure de ses lèvres. Pourquoi la Grande Faucheuse avait-elle refusée de l'accueillir dans son royaume ?

Le bruit d'une porte qui claque...Dangereusement aspiré par ces mondes de noirceur, de vengeance et de terreur auquel se résumait son univers, le fragile rescapé n'avait pas vu son geôlier entrer dans son misérable petit cachot. Un sursaut...Au prix d'un effort surhumain, il s'était péniblement redressé pour s'asseoir. Il voulait rester digne...Lui faire face et ne pas lui montrer qu'il souffrait l'enfer...Ravaler ses larmes. D'autant plus que ton glacial avec lequel Jack s'était adressé à lui "_**Bien dormi John**_" lui avait laissé entendre que son calvaire ne faisait que commencer "_**...**_"

-Quoi tu as perdu ta langue ! Je t'ai connu plus volubile...Où bien est-ce d'avoir trop sucé Zagar qui t'a rendu muet !

Le Capitaine, aveuglé par la haine que lui inspirait ce scélérat pour qui le coeur du Gallois battait effrontément, s'était sensuellement accroupi devant lui. Ses mains, avides de lui rappeler de la plus odieuse des manières les mille et une attentions dont il avait fait l'objet lors de son séjour dans la constellation de Zion, s'étaient méchamment resserrées autour de ses chevilles avant de lentement remonter le long de ses jambes tremblantes pour venir achever leur course à l'intérieur de ses cuisses entrouvertes.

-Jack...Je t'en supplie...Ne fais pas ça. Par pitié Jack...Ne m'oblige pas...Jack.

-Pourquoi John ? Si je ne m'abuse, il y a encore quelques mois de cela, tu me suppliais de te reprendre. Ose me dire que tu n'as pas envie de moi ? Mais peut-être que tu me trouve trop doux...Oui, tu préférerais peut-être que je te prenne sauvagement à même le sol. Comme Zagar...A quatre pattes...Tu trembles...Aurais-tu peur !

Ses yeux brillant de cruauté s'étaient alors posés sur son entrejambe. A cet endroit, ses frusques en lambeaux laissaient entrevoir la brûlure en forme de couronne qui lui avait été faite à son arrivée au palais. Oui...Le Monarque avait pour habitude de faire marquer ses favoris au fer rouge après avoir exercé devant sa cour ce qu'il estimait être son droit de cuissage et cette simple idée le ravissait au plus haut point. John n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Il était brisé...Tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il avait l'air si vulnérable que s'en était presque jouissif...Dans un geste expert, ses doigts étaient vicieusement venu effleurer ses bourses dénudées...Il ne portait pas de sous-vêtements...Quelques allée et venues sur son sexe insensible à ses caresses...Des cris de détresse "_**Non**_ ! _**Ne me touche pas**_..._**Tu entends**_ ! _**Ne me touche pas**_ !" Foncièrement agacé par les suppliques de son ex-amant, l'immortel s'était brusquement relevé.

-Comme tu voudras. Toi et moi, on va passer un accord. Voilà ce que je te propose, si tu me dis se que je veux savoir, alors je ferais en sorte de te faire disparaître. Zagar ne te retrouvera jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ma proposition est tout ce qu'il y a de plus honnête.

-Je...Euh...

-Réfléchi bien John, c'est une nouvelle vie que je t'offre. Alors pour commencer, dis moi comment tu t'y es pris pour échappé à Zagar et surtout de quelle façon tu as réussi à quitter Zagarion ?

-Je...Je veux le voir.

-Je te demande pardon ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir correctement saisi ta requête. De qui parles-tu ? Qui veux-tu voir ?

-Lui...Ton garçon de café...Ianto.

-Parle plus fort, j'ai du mal comprendre !

-Je veux voir Ianto.

-Pauvre imbécile. Tant pis pour toi...J'ai tenu ma promesse et ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu refuses de saisir la main que je te tends.

A bout de patience, Jack l'avait violemment giflé "_**Je t'interdit de prononcer son prénom**_" Il l'avait ensuite sévèrement empoigné pour le projeté avec rage contre le mur d'en face. Le visage écrasé contre la paroi froide de la pierre, le brun osait à peine inspirer et expirer cet oxygène qui commençait à sérieusement lui manquer. Le bassin de l'immortel était étroitement collé contre ses fesses...Terrorisé, il ne pensait plus qu'à se soustraire à cette avilissante étreinte, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement, il avait senti le tissu de son pantalon se déchirer et l'index de ce dernier le pénétrer sans douceur.

-Maintenant, tu vas me dire comment tu as réussi à échapper à Zagar et comment tu as quitté Zagarion. Par ta faute, l'équilibre de l'univers est menacé. J'ai toujours su que tu ne valais rien ! Parle John ! Maintenant.

-...

-Bon dieu, John ! Ne m'oblige pas à te faire mal...S'il te plaît.

Mais John gardait obstinément le silence "_**Tu l'auras voulu**_ !" Dans une ultime humiliation, il avait à son tour enfoncé son majeur dans son intimité "_**Je t'en supplie Jack**_, _**arrêtes ça**_..._**Oh mon dieu**_ ! _**Tu me fait mal**_ _**Jack **_" Puis, il avait crûment commencé à le violenter...Dans le seul but de lui faire mal..."_**Parle-moi et je retirerais mes doigts **_"

Le Capitaine déchu s'entendait gémir. La douleur qui le transperçait de part en part lui était insupportable. Et c'est le corps secoué de sanglots qu'il avait conté sa tragique histoire au Capitaine Harkness qui avait stoppé tous mouvements pour lui permettre de reprendre son souffle.

"_**Il y a une semaine de cela**_, _**Zagar m'a envoyé commander son repas**_. _**Ne me voyant pas revenir des cuisines**_, _**il s'est lancé à ma recherche. Lorsqu'il m'a trouvé**_, _**il a posé une main sur ma tête pour m'obliger à me pencher en avant**_. _**J'étais debout**_, _**devant la table de la cuisine**_..._**Je lui tourné le dos et je ne l'ai pas vu arriver**_..._**Avec son autre main**_, _**il m'a écarté les jambes**_..._**Il a**_ _**baissé mon pantalon et**_..._**Et**_..._**J'y arrive pas**_. _**Laisse moi partir Jack**_..._**Je t'en prie**_."

-Continue ! Où bien je reprend la où je me suis arrêté. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, mes doigts son toujours à leur place. Est-ce que c'est mieux si je les bouge !

"_**Arrêtes**_..._**Jack**_..._**Il a baissé mon pantalon et il m'a pris**_. _**Devant la trentaine d'esclaves présent**_... _**J'ai cru que ça ne finirait jamais**_..._**Et puis**_..._**Je**_..._**Je l'ai senti se**_..._**Son sperme coulait entre mes **__**cuisses**_..._**Je pensais qu'il en avait fini avec moi**_, _**mais ça ne faisait que commencer**_..._**Il m'a retourné**_, _**il a attrapé mon visage dans ses mains et il a mis sa langue dans ma bouche**_..._**Jack**_..."

-Aller, encore un petit effort ! Je t'écoute.

"_**Il m'a soulevé pour me coucher sur la table et il**_..._**Il a recommencé**_. _**Il haletait dans mon cou**_..._**Son haleine pestilentielle**_..._**Je n'en pouvais plus**_. _**Je me suis détourné pour ne plus le voir et c'est là que j'ai aperçu le couteau**_. _**Je l'ai attrapé et je lui est planté dans la carotide**_. _**Ensuite**_, _**je me suis enfui**_..."

Jack, conscient que John n'en supporterait pas d'avantage, avait prudemment retiré ses phalanges. Que lui avait-il pris ? Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il n'était pas ce genre de personne...Non...Il était du côté des gentils...Des sueurs froides remontaient le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Exténuée, sa pauvre victime s'était laissé glisser par terre. Recroquevillé en position foetale...Ianto...Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

-Jack...Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ! Répond moi.

-Ianto, emmène le prendre une douche et trouve lui des vêtements , je le ramène d'où il viens. Zagar est blessé. On a peut-être encore une chance d'éviter la guerre. Conduit le ensuite dans la zone des dortoirs et rejoins moi dans mon bureau. Il faut qu'on parle de certaines choses.

**Bande Son "Dawn" by Poets Of The Fall**

La première chose qu'avait faite Ianto Jones en pénétrant dans la zone des douches avait été de débrancher la caméra de surveillance. Le Capitaine Hart était prostré au centre de la pièce, les bras douloureusement croisés sur son torse...Perdu...Il semblait absent et le filet de sang qui coulait le long de ses jambes, ne laissait au Gallois plus aucun doute quant au traitement que son compagnon lui avait réservé. Jack le dégoûtait. Comment avait-il pu infliger pareille épreuve à cet homme qui avait partagé sa vie durant cinq longues années...Etait-ce là, le sort qu'il réservait à toutes ses anciennes conquêtes !

-Est-ce...Est-ce qu'il me regarde ?

-Non, non John. Personne ne te regarde. Il n'y a que toi et moi. Je viens de débrancher la caméra et j'ai aussi verrouillé la porte. Tu ne risques plus rien. Tu es en sécurité ici. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul avec lui...Je ne comprends pas...En quelques heures, Jack est devenu froid et insensible...Pourtant, il m'avait promis...Je le déteste !

-Ne dis pas ça...Il a peur de te perdre c'est tout. Va le rejoindre et fiche-moi la paix ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié.

-Je sais...Et je sais aussi ce dont tu as besoin. Alors, n'ai pas peur. Laisse-moi t'aider à te déshabiller. D'accord ?

Le jeune garçon de café s'était lentement rapproché de John. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer plus que de raison. Le coeur brisé par la détresse manifeste de ce dernier, il avait délicatement posé ses mains sur ses joues humides "_**Est-ce que tu me fais confiance**_ ?" Un hochement de tête "_**Oui **_" Ses lèvres rouge passion étaient alors tendrement venues effleurer ses lèvres frissonnantes. Puis, dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, il avait desserré son étreinte pour lui retirer tour à tour son pull et son pantalon "_**Viens**_" Mais le brun semblait ne pas avoir entendu son invitation à le suivre. Non...En larmes, il se contentait de fixer avec effroi le sol "_**Pardon**_..._**Je vais nettoyer**_..._**Je vais**_..._**Ne me bouscule pas**_..._**Je t'en supplie **_" Abasourdi par la terreur qui assombrissait ce regard qui le faisait chavirer , Ianto avait à son tour baissé les yeux "_**Quoi**_..._**Oh mon dieu**_..._**Ce n'est pas grave d'accord**_. _**John**_..._**Viens là**_..._**Viens dans mes bras**_" Le Capitaine venait de s'uriner dessus et c'est mortifié qu'il s'était réfugié contre son ange gardien...Dans son plus simple appareil...Et plus fragile que jamais.

Ianto se sentait revivre. Le contact de ce corps intimement blotti contre le sien, faisait naître aux creux de ses reins d'inavouables désirs. Depuis la mort de Lisa, il errait comme une âme en peine. Sans véritable but...Oh bien sûr, il y avait Jack...Mais force est de reconnaître que si son amant le comblait au delà de toutes espérance sur le plan physique, le fait est que sur le plan affectif il en était tout autrement. Tandis que lui rêvait désespérément d'amour, l'immortel n'aspirait qu'à vivre de nouvelles aventures...Pourtant, aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il était amoureux...Oui, il ne savait ni comment ni pourquoi, mais il était éperdument amoureux de cet être qu'il considérait comme son âme soeur "_**Il faut aller prendre ta douche maintenant**_" Il l'avait donc conduit jusqu'à la cabine, réglé la température de l'eau et attendu qu'il est fini. Il l'avait ensuite entortillé dans une serviette de bain pour qu'il n'attrape pas froid. Puis, il l'avait aidé à s'assoir sur un banc pour revêtir les vêtements propre qu'il lui avait ramené de chez lui. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, leur doigts s'étaient en une silencieuse promesse d'amour entrelacés.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-Joker...Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? Cette femme robot.

-Comment tu sais ? Qui t'as parlé d'elle ?

-Personne...Je sais pas comment expliquer ça, mais je vous vois tous les deux...Dans des flammes...Et puis ensuite, tu es agenouillé à côté d'elle et tu pleures. C'est comme si j'étais à l'intérieur de toi...Je ressens ta douleur, ta colère et tellement d'amour...Jack veut me ramener là-bas. Je préfère mourir...Tu veux bien m'aider "Eye Candy"?

-Jamais, tu m'entends ! Je t'ai déjà sauvé une fois et je recommencerais. Je ne sais pas encore comment, mais je t'interdit de dire que tu veux mourir ! Le sujet est clos. Lisa, elle s'appelait Lisa et c'est Jack qui l'a tué. Je reviens, tu ne bouges pas d'ici. Je vais appeler notre médecin pour lui demander de nous rejoindre aux dortoirs pour qu'il t'ausculte.

-Non...Je veux pas qu'il me touche...Ianto ! Reviens...Ne me laisse pas.

John suffoquait. Le Gallois avait franchi le seuil de la porte, le laissant seul avec ses démons intérieurs. Tout autour de lui tournait, a tel point qu'il ne savait pas par quel miracle il avait réussi à marcher jusqu'au lavabo pour y vomir. Il n'en pouvait plus...C'est alors que ses pupilles bleu ombragé s'étaient posées sur la lame de rasoir en argent qui traînait sur la tablette...Mourir pour ne plus souffrir.

-John, ça ne va pas ? Tu es malade ?

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Juste la nausée...Je voudrais aller me reposer Ianto. S'il te plaît.

-Oui...Viens avec moi.

Le Gallois l'avait conduit jusqu'aux dortoirs. Livide, John s'était laissé tomber sur le lit. Bientôt, il ne sentirait plus rien...Inquiet, Ianto avait déposé un baiser sur son front brûlant de fièvre "_**Je dois voir Jack**_. _**Mais ensuite je reviens te tenir compagnie**_" avant de céder sa place à Stuart "_**Merci pour tout Eye Candy**_..._**Ianto**_."

**Fin Partie 1. **

**A Suivre**...

* * *

><p>Une petite review^^<p> 


End file.
